David Xanatos
"Don't worry. Everything's going according to plan." David Xanatos is one of the two primary antagonists of the Disney animated series, ''Gargoyles. ''He is a cunning, manipulative schemer, often using others to achieve his ends. On his own, however, he is no pushover, using mechas and other devices to eliminate his foes. He is a major player in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War, the first two Disney Villains Wars, and the first Disney Vs Marvel Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Establishing a Presence Xanatos notices the instability of the Ruberian Age from the start, making preparations for the inevitable breakout of war. The first step is ensuring his technological superiority, hiring a new scientist, Doctor Drakken, to build various weapons for his war. This comes at the expense of nearly killing Mojo Jojo, but David Xanatos is unconcerned with the monkey's death. David Xanatos also proposes an alliance with the Cobra Commander, only to be rejected. However, as Xanatos informs his right-hand gargoyle, Demona, he anticipated the rejection. Cobra Commander and Xanatos soon become rivals, leading two of the most powerful factions of the war. Xanatos sends Demona to investigate Snake Mountain, only for her to be repulsed by Skeletor. Drakken's henchwoman, Shego, proves more successful, briefly incapacitating the Fire Nation princess, Azula. Xanatos's lot increases further when his associate, Doctor Sevarius, incapacitates the latest invention of Baxter Stockman. Expansion increases yet again once Xanatos has Owen hire Macbeth to stop Destro's missile launch. This final hiring is especially important, as the missile targets Xanatos himself. Entering the Fray Xanatos makes his first official move in the war in blackmailing a fellow billionaire, Vlad Masters. As Xanatos has discovered Vlad's alter ego, Vlad Plasmius, Xanatos coerces Masters into ceding control of his assets to him. Masters does not give in, transforming into Plasmius and attacking Xanatos head on. Xanatos, however, brought several Goliath mechs to defend himself. Plasmius, however, proves more than a match for them. When one mech flies away, Plasmius thinks he has won. Unfortunately for him, the mech returns, encasing Plasmius in a healthy dose of ectoplasm. As the mech opens, it is revealed that Xanatos is personally piloting the mech. Xanatos relishes the victory, giving advice to a disgraced Cruella de Vil while in relaxation; he alerts her to a special Talisman capable of giving her revenge on Cobra Commander. Fall Xanatos and Owen receive a message from Cobra Commander; the enemy apparently desires a meeting. Thinking he can either assassinate Cobra or negotiate a peace, Xanatos heads to the meeting site while adorned in his Goliath battle armor. Instead of Cobra, the Shredder is waiting to kill him. Though Xanatos attacks with his lasers, the Shredder dodges and delivers a series of lightning fast strikes to the weak points of the mech. Though Xanatos recovers briefly, a swift drop kick from the Shredder sends him plummeting to the ground. Soundly defeated, Xanatos finds himself trapped in the Shredder's prison. Free At Last In the interim period, Demona seizes control of Xanatos's faction. She, however, proves a rather untrustworthy leader. Fox, Xanatos's wife, takes the initiative and frees Xanatos from his prison, laying waste to the Shredder's faction in the process. Upon being freed, Xanatos realizes Dr. Sevarius has freed a deadly gargoyle clone named Thailog. Despite some qualms with losing his associate's scientific assistance, he terminates the traitor's employment. Furthermore, he expels Demona from his faction. Revenge... Or Not Although Xanatos shows proper contempt for Cobra Commander, the man most responsible for his capture, he dislikes the notion of merely striking back at his enemy. The Illuminati, however, a group of which Xanatos is a member, disagree. They hire an assassin to kill Cobra and his associates, although this plan fails. Acting Through Agents Yet Again Xanatos hires Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz to infiltrate Castle Destro and acquire info on Cobra's latest technology. He even gives Doofenshmirtz a few Steel Clan robots to help him. Doofenshmirtz loses his robots and the battle with Destro. Later, the doctor feels cheated and attacks Xanatos with the help of the Skeleton King's minion, Norton Nimnul. In preparation, Xanatos hires Van Pelt, who brings his associate, Professor Ibsen, into the fold. The two Non-Disney villains prevail in the succeeding fight. Xanatos then takes in the disgraced Abraham Kane, who informs Xanatos of his defeat at the hand of the Shredder's servant, Hun. Xanatos later hears of one of Cobra Commander's latest camouflage technologies and has Shego and Kane's agent, Red, to track it down. In the process, they apprehend Cobra Commander's head biker, Zartan. Dealings with the Fire Nation When the Illuminati demands Xanatos take some action against Princess Azula , now highly unstable, Xanatos commissions Drakken and Shego with taking down her armies. Though they manage to take out several of Azula's lieutenants, Drakken's forces lose much more than they gain. Shego dies in a rematch with Azula. The Battle of New York Krang, Karai, and the human Shredder meet up with Xanatos; as it turns out, the Utrom Shredder, really an alien named Ch'Rell, has designed a dimensional-reality breaker capable of destroying the entire universe. Determined to make the world safer, Xanatos agrees to team up with them and annihilate Ch'rell. He alerts the Illuminati to his plan and readies his forces for battle. As Xanatos deploys his forces into the Utrom Shredder's base, Cobra Commander and his faction attack as well. In the all-out brawl that ensues, Xanatos readies himself to take down his chief rival since the beginning of the war. Cobra takes the upper hand when a well-aimed missile hits Xanatos's armor before he can even fire a shot. Fortunately, Fox is able to distract Cobra Commander briefly. This gives Xanatos ample time to recover and unload his entire arsenal into Cobra's mech. The successive blows eventually take out Cobra's attack mechanism, and the armor begins to malfunction. As Cobra struggles to take control of his mech, Xanatos knocks the commander right out of the cockpit. Cobra falls into a pit of acid and seemingly perishes. However, the Utrom Shredder gets into a massive battle mech. This supercharged foe electrocutes Xanatos, leaving the criminal for dead. However, before the real Shredder's atomic ray utterly annihilates Ch'Rell, Xanatos's men bring him to safety. After some intense medical attention, he is restored. The Simple Joy of Living In the aftermath of the Battle of New York, Demona takes control of Cobra Industries, leaving Cobra's old scientist, Doctor Mindbender, out of a job. Xanatos, grateful for the doctor's role in his recovery, signs him on to Xanatos Enterprises. Meanwhile, though the Illuminati want a follow-up on the Battle of New York, Xanatos ignores their phone calls and spends some quality time with his son. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Disney Villain War Against Sykes Xanatos puts one of his priceless diamonds up for public display, goading the mobster, Sykes, into stealing it. The gangster breaks into the storage facility, but Xanatos and his assistant, Owen, are more than ready for him. Owen reveals his true form as Puck and proceeds to take out Sykes's dobermans, Roscoe and Desoto. He electrocutes Roscoe and turns Desoto into a kitten. Xanatos then personally shoots Sykes in the head. A New Alliance With Sykes dead, the entire criminal underworld is up for grabs. Xanatos immediately seizes control of the power vacuum, calling together a small army of rogues to take command. Within his ranks are the mercenaries, Commander Rourke and Helga, the small time toughs, the Beagle Boys, and the insidious diamond smuggler, Madam Medusa. He has the Beagle Boys take out the Toon Patrol, due to the latter's interfering in his plans. He then makes a partnership with the Mad Doctor, harnessing the deceased Scar's soul to create Feral Mickey. Disney Villains War 2 In Jail Xanatos tells Owen to activate the MCP. He does so but the MCP takes Owen away. Disney Villains War 3 Disney Villains War Reboot Xanatos appear in the reboot series in a role similar to the original series. He recruits Madam Medusa to his inner circle, telling her that she wouldn't find a better friend than him. During that time, Xanatos recruits the infamous squad known as the Pack, including his wife Fox, to his Enterprises to make a hold against the rising threat posed by the other criminal alliances. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War An Ultron Problem Seeing Ultron as the most powerful robot in the world, Xanatos desires to have Ultron's technology for himself. He thus sends his prototype battle droid, Coyote, to defeat Ultron. Unsurprisingly, Ultron far outclasses Coyote and tears the robot to pieces. Now determined to take Ultron's technology, Xanatos hatches a plan to take Ultron's upgrades for himself. The Goblin Attacks During his campaign to acquire the Ultron upgrades, Xanatos purchases Oscorp from powerful CEO Norman Osborn. The two come to a disagreement, with Osborn swearing revenge. Later that night, a mysterious figure known as the Green Goblin attacks Xanatos's compound. Xanatos sees the attack coming, getting into his Goliath mech and readying two other androids. The Green Goblin manages to take out the androids with his various weapons, but Xanatos analyzes the debris so to calculate the best angle of attack. As the Green Goblin comes in for a swipe, Xanatos punches his rival out of the side and then pummels him with lasers. Xanatos thinks his foe is dead, but the Green Goblin manages to get away. AIM Xanatos learns that a firm known as AIM has been contracted to design Ultron's upgrades. Xanatos tries to hack into AIM's mainframe, but his attempt fails miserably. He thus turns to Plan B. While scheming, Xanatos has a group of Steel Clan robots save Demona from the Sentinel. Xanatos then puts his plan into action. Xanatos tips off Tombstone that Pete is planning to take over his territory, while keeping close tabs on both combatants. When Pete emerges from the battle victorious, Xanatos digitizes his rival and inserts him into the world of code. In the meantime, Xanatos hires Rourke to acquire Jafar's gemstone, but Rourke fails in his mission. Fortunately, Pete and Maleficent locate Ultron's blueprints, but they encounter Mysterio. An injured Maleficent has difficulty fighting the foe, but Xanatos codes in a cure for her injuries. When Pete and Maleficent emerge victorious in the battle, Xanatos teleports them out of the computer and steals the plans for himself. Reveling in his victory, Xanatos hires Demona to eliminate AIM's leader: MODOK. She succeeds. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part 2 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part 3 Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part 2 Cartoon Villains War Gallery David Xanatos.png Category:Disney Villains Category:Xanatos's Alliance Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Xanatos and Cobra Commander Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Xanatos Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Xanatos Alliance in TV Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:TV Show Villains Category:Gargoyles Villains Category:Villains war Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Vs Brock Category:Xanatos's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Redeemed Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Major Players Category:The Redemption Squad Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:The Illuminati Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Xanatos's Alliance in All-Star vs Worst Villains Category:Drakken and Xanatos's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Shan Yu's Alliance Category:Ratcliffe's alliance in av vs cv Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Villains War (wjacob1000 style) Category:Cobra Commander's and Xanatos's Aillance in Villains Battles Category:Gems' Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Xanatos's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains